Jesse and Ashley
by Anna-Maria25
Summary: Ashley is in LOVE with her best friend Jesse McCartney. So is he a nice prson or a plain jerk? R
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): I don't own Jesse McCartney. I own everything else

"Where did Jesse go?" Emmy asked

"Still on the phone, with miss 'I'm So Popular and everyone's my slave'" I said chuckling, as I turned off the radio we we're listening to '7 things' by Miley Cyrus.

"What are they still talking about? It's been forty-five minutes " She said

"How am I spoused to know? It's not like I'm listening to them on the other line." I said as we both smiled widely at each other, for the bright idea that just struck us.

I got up from the bean chair I was seating on, as she followed my lead, we went down stairs, and peaked from the kitchen at him, he was pacing back and forth, with his hand occasionally roaming through his hair, he was using the living room cordless phone, so I decided to use the phone that's in the kitchen.

"What are they saying? What are they saying?" Emmy asked enthusiastically.

"I didn't pick the phone up yet!" I said as we both chuckled.

I picked it up and put it up to my ear, but still resting on my shoulder so we both can listen.

"Look I'm sorry, I really am sorry about what I said in front of your friends, I was just joking " Jesse said

"I don't care. It wasn t funny, and they were pissed."

"Katie what're you talking about, they were laughing like crazy. It's not a big deal if Jansen replaced your shampoo with honey, it was ages ago, it's still funny and everyone still laughs until tears when they hear it. And they seem like ni "

"You don't even get it." She said, that mean, evil girl, I hate her for hurting him constantly.  
We both looked at each other in disbelief when we heard her going off 'bout that. We were there when he told the story, everyone did laugh, and no one made fun of her.  
It was a funny situation it wasn't anything to be embarrassed of.

"Look I'm so, so sorry if it hurt you, just please relax and please try to forget about it, I promise I'm not gonna make anymore jokes in front of you" He said in a pleading tone. I guess he was just tired of all the drama that she brings, I was starting to feel bad for him.

"Look, I just want to take a break " She said, as our jaws dropped to the floor, and eyes got three times wider. What a bitch! I took a look at Jesse who has frozen in his place, and didn't respond after thirty seconds.

"But Why?" He asked sounding as if he was about to cry.  
"This is just not working out, you don't care about us at all." She said

"I don't care " He trailed off.

"Bye, Jesse." She said and hung up.

He sat down on the couch in the dim lights, (There was just a street light shinning from the window. He put his face in his hands, and sat like that. I know I couldn't exactly hear him, But I was sure as hell, he was crying, he's my best friend since birth, I know him better than his sister does.

"We should just go upstairs. If he needs someone to talk to you know he'll follow us." Emmy whispered "Besides he will get angry if he knew we were eavesdropping on his phone call" She whispered.

"Yeah, you're right." I said as we slowly tip-toed our way upstairs to his room, I sat back on the bean chair, and so did Emmy, (it's a big bean chair), we sat with our backs against each other, as we started reading some magazines, she read a fashion magazine and I a teen magazine, we turned on the stereo on 'Pushing me Away' by the Jonas Brothers, it was the start of the first chorus. We listened through the song as Emmy commented, "How ironic." She said as I chuckled.

When we heard foot steps coming closer, we quickly stopped laughing; we knew it's Jesse's, I mean his parents are out for the night working, his sister's at a slumber party and his brother's on camp. So he had the place for himself tonight, that's why we came here so he wouldn't be lonely. He opened the door slowly as he came in, his eyes looked red and puffy; he was crying, just like I thought he was.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as he plopped on the bed.

"Nothing " He said, in a sad, baby voice. Which means in our language; please keep asking me until, I spell it.

"Then why do you look so messed up?" I asked

"Well if you must know." He said shifting so he was looking at us. "Katie just broke up with me." He said, his eyes filling with tears again.

"That sucks!." I said getting up and hugging him. It just sickened me, moments like this, when I have to be there for him, and stopping him from crying and stuff, for OTHER girls. I love him so much, before any other girl did, before the fame and all.

"It'll be o.k. you know; there will be other girls " I said hugging him tightly; I just never wanted to let him go.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and fix me something to eat." He said, wiping away his tears.

He walked out, and the moment he closed the door, Emmy said.

"You should tell him!"

"What, No way, Uh-uh. He just got his heartbroken, by that idiot, I think I should wait, until it heels a little," I said as we both sat down in silence.

I just started thinking to myself, about Katie, how could she break up with him, over a joke?, she's so immature, and self involved, Can she really stand breaking someone's heart, just because she imagined in her sick brains that it hurt her pride.

My eyes started filling with tears, and they began flowing gently down my cheek. Emmy noticed and gave me a concerned look, and came up to me and knelt down in front of me.

"Come on, Twinkle tooth, it'll only take a week, before you can go tell him, that's if we're thinking about not hurting him, which we wouldn't, if you asked tomorrow, He wouldn't mind, believe me I know." She said

"That's not it." I said

"Then what is it?" She asked, sitting next to me.

"Katie is just she's such an idiot, how can she let him go just like that." I said.

"Dude, it took you this long to realize her-thinking abilities-where were you when she thought the orange is spelled with a 'j' " She said, making me chuckle.  
"Now, wipe those tears girly," She said, helping me to my feet.

"Come on you wanna go play some mind games, and drive him nuts," She said as I laughed a little.

"I don't think it's a good idea, he's really devastated right now."

"Oh please, that's why I want to play with his mind." She said "It'll get his mind off things."

"Yeah, right, but still ."  
We kept going back and forth like that as we made our way out and closed the door.

(A/N): Live, love, laugh AND REVIEW 


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer: I own nothing, unless you don't recognize it.

(A/N): ItHappensEveryTime: You are the reason chapter two is up. So thank you for encouragment, it ment a lot. I've read one of your stories "Miles to Walk" So beautiful.

We werre making our way downstairs when we heard my cell phone going off I picked it up and found a text message from Jesse it said 'we're out of mayo:( ' Emmy just chuckled. He always texts if 'it's a very long walk to get to you guys' he says.  
'It's back bhind tha ham on tha second shelf.:)'I heard His phone ring and he read the message when we came in he had found the mayo, and my phone rang. 'Tnx cheessy :)' I really smiled when I read that. Nice to know that we have a nickname for eachother.

Emmy started walking funny as if she was about to fall. "Help! help me I just walked from Jesse's room to his kitchen, the distance...THE HORROR! OH GOD Ashley! help me!." She said in a panicky voice then got herself together to give Jesse a death glare.

"What! My heart has been broken." He said as I laughed.

"Thank GOD it wasn't your legs."

"Hey! did you just come here to diss me." He said pouting and then taking a huge bite from his sandwich acting as if he was in heaven and squinting his eyes as they rolled to the back of his head, we all chuckled a little.

I sat and thought for a while, then I thought maybe I should ask him about this...

"So Jess," I started, as he gave me his attention from his cell phone, damn that boy uses that thing a lot.

"Yeah..."

"What are your plans for prom night?" I asked

He thought about it for a minute and then said, "I don't know...If I don't get a date, maybe we can go together" He said, my face lit up "As a group. Like losers. Oh God!" He said.

"count me out! Me. I'm of course getting a date." She said in mock arrogancy "Yeah right, Chris is gonna take me, no need to remind me with those looks that I'm unwanted by men, women. Anyone actually." She said

"Shut up! you're hot" Jesse said I got a bit angry but he always filrts with us when we're feeling down 'bout our looks or guys.

"Maybe you shouldn't be flirting with me, you should be flirting with your prom lady here." Emmy said.

"Gee! sorry for trying to make you feel better. That's what I'm here for. Why would two girls have a guy as they're best friend if they don't want to flirt!" He said.

"It would be WAY too hard for you to understand!"

"SO..." He said rolling he''s eyes, startling me a little.

"What?"

"Wan go with me?" He flashed an irresistable smile

"if i'm not busy with anything." I said in an unfriendly matter, joking, of cours.

"Ok. Fine!" He said faking anger. Then he looked away, I saw it in his eyes he was hurting, and I knew it was because of stupod Katie! but I didn't want to ask him. I didn't want to listen to how much he missed her and loved her, and how much it hurt! because that would make me hurt.

"Are you okay?" Emmy said in a gentle voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just thought...I just remembered how much Katie wanted to go to the prom! She's been planning for it for a month now! And I thought that sharing that, Oh so important night of hers, with her would..." He stopped chuckling disapointed, sad, heart-broken.

"Would what?" She asked him.

"It's stupid." He said brushing it off.

"No, tell us..." I said, so softly I hoped he didn't hear me. But he did, he looked down and said.

"Sharing that night with her, would make me, special. To her, it would make me, somebody."

"Would you just forget about her Already!" I half yelled at him, he got this upset look on his face.

"I'm trying, but it's not that easy you know...And what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay, Fine!"

"Fine!"

We both crossed our arms and sat in silence for a while, then he just sighed deeply and went out to his room I guessed as he climbed the stairs.

"Come on let's go." I said preparing to leave.

"Where!" She asked as if it was the stupidest thing to suggest.

"Out of here! do you really think he'll be happy to have us here now?"

"Do you really think he'll be happy when we leave? Seriously, if we would leave, THEN he'd be mad at us. And boy we don't want him mad at us. He really gets mad if he gets mad, remember Matt?" She asked

"No." I said trying to think over the people I knew.

"Exactly my point." She said, I chuckled a little.

"So what do you think he's doing now?' I asked.

"Umm, looking for an action movie, so he'd quickly switch 'Love Story' quickly when we come in!" She said, I laughed more.

"I think I almost caught him once," I said.

"I know I was with you." She said. "Now let's try to forget about that. We don't want something to make us doubt that he's straight before he offically asks you out tomorrow." She said.

"Let's just not get ahead of ourselves here." I said.

"Fine don't beleive me." She said.

"I won't" I said as she punched me a little. "Oooh, let's go surprise him and catch him in the act! Watching romance and we'll make fun of him for the rest of his life or he would be our slave." She said.

"Remember Matt?" I aasked to let het know he'd never address us in public or private ever again if we do that.

"Matt messed up one of Jesse's outfits"

"oh so Jesse well NEVER forgive him!" I said as we both laughed.

(A/N): Remember to review, tanx. 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): Hi you guys! Tnx so much for all the reviews i know you probably want to dump me cuz I haven't updated in a while, but I'm busy with school and stuff! so Sorry!

ItHappensEveryTime: Tnx, your my most loyal reader up 'till now! So lots of love baby. xoxo

XXJesse'sGirlXX: I'm trying too! So if you wanna find out if he's mean just keep reading!

Miaa: Thanx, and sorry for the delay but you know shcool!

MaryHot: Wow. Hate her that much! I think Cassidy is sweet,n she dated Jesse 4 3years, so cudos for her good taste. So let's like her for him! and ALSO THANK U!

2CoOlIo4SkOoLiO: It took me time to read your name. Haha! Aw he does doesn't he? probably cuz he's an angel? (probably not) lol. I think he's hair color could be whatever you want it to be, it's all up to each one and how they imagine him.

memo-moi: Hey girlie. Mwah, thanx for the review, and I ,seriously, am waiting to see your stories up here!

Laura Berry: Will do whenever I get thechance, tnx 4 ur rviw

One more thing SORRY for the VERY LONG Wait i didn't intend to laze out of writing but seriously i'll try to update faster, so sorry :(

xoxo-Anna Maria

Now rEaD On!

The next morning I woke up in Jesse's room, on his bed! With...Emmy next to me, Jesse was sleeping on the floor with pillows and blankets and maybe even a mattress, I couldn't tell from all the sheets he had. He looked so cute lying there peacefully! I had to mentally slap myself to shake me off of my daze, Emmy woke up and sat next to me and started silently giggling. I looked at her with a 'what the hell?' look, and she laughed even harder.

"Dude you look like crap!" She whispered, my jaw dropped and I punched her slightly on the arm.

"your one to talk," I said whispering and glaring at her.

I relaized something that it wasn't a Satuarday nor was it a Sunday. I started to panick. "We're late for school!" I said and punched Jesse awake, making him frown at me. He looked at me then at the clock and shot up with a gasp.

"Yeah!" Emmy said dragging me out, "we'll be using Lea's shower, Get ready quickly we have no time left!"  
After ten minutes of us, putting world records of the quickest showers ever gone down, and Jesse's promises of suicide, 'accidental' homocide, yelling and some words that usually aren't used around females, he agrred to minimu hos 'hari-hour' to 'hair-minute', that's of coures after Emmy said 'tell him either he hurrys or something bad would happen to hi chocolate stash' All the while staightening her hair herself. After the commotion we dragged him out locked him down to his seat, with only the help of one seat belt, took his car keys and drove our late asses to school.

"I look like something dragged right out of a grave!" Emmy said applying a little lip gloss

"ya look fine" Jesse saidturning the rear-view mirror to his side, I gave him a look. "You relaize this is haserdess, right?" I asked.

"Dammit woman I don't care, I looke even worse than Emmy does." He said

"Excuse Me?" Emmy asked with murder in her eyes.

"Zip it! 'hurry or i'll poison your chocolate'" He said mimmcking her voice, "You were straightening your hair for the love of God!"

"Well it's not my fault that my hair isn't naturally straight like some people..." She said shooting me a glare.

"Hey. Leave me out of this" I said.

"Fine." They both said angrily.

"Your hair looks like a mop.." He said.

"Your clothes looks like a bum's" Emmy retorded.

"Y'know your gaining weight..." Jesse said making Emmy gasp with surpsrie.

"Better than being like you anorexic, ass" She said

"I hope Zac Efron goes unemployeed." He shot back.

"Take that back!"

"Never! and the next time I'll see him I'll tell him about my crazy friend that's so littarly crazy about him, she kept a tissue he blew his nose in once..."

"Ohhh, if you thought you were gonna get poisened before..." She said threatning.

"You guys!" I said, they both looked my way. "We're here" I said opening the door and getting offwe we're walking as we heard the bell ring, and ran to our lockers, we quickly pulled our books and ran in diffrent directions. I got, uhm, burst in, all eyes fell on me. Including our Social Studies teacher Mr. McCaron and the principal Mrs. McCnealy.

'Just my luck, when I'm late the principal is already in class' I thougt.

"Ms. Geller," She started "I hope you have and explenation to why you're late?"

"I...the alarm didn't go off..." I whispered embarrassed.

"Well then, now that you've missed the pairing, I have no choice but to pair you with the only abscent student in this class." She said pulling two forums together. "Ms. Katie Silverstone" She said handing me a paper 'What?' I screamed inwardly. She said, "for the senior trip after the prom all pairs are spoused to come up with ideas, the best ides idea that's within budget, will be applied with a prize of a trip to Europe." Which go t the class to gasp, mine was a shocked chocked gasp off the unfair pairing.

"You will have to finish this in two weeks..." She said and babbled some more then left. The day couldn't have gone any slower as usual then I met up with Jesse, Emmy, Chris and Michael. Emmy and Chris sat holding hands 'till I told her 'bout what happened, her eyes doubled in size but she promised not to tell Jesse. 'Great' I thought, I have to sit with the girl I hate, that broke the my crush's heart, for three hours every day for two weeks minimum.

"So What do you have planned for tonight?" Michael asked.

"We're going out" Chris said including Emmy by holding her.

"Me nothing" Jesse said

"I...have this project..." I said "Can't make it, whatever it is..." I said.

"Oh, right...So do we..." Michaele said "So do we." He said patting Jesse on the back. "Wanna meet at my place or yours?" He asked Jesse.

"I don't care, espically the fact that I probably won't be doing any work." Jesse said.

"Me neither, So back to the question at hand!"

"I think that, nobody can make it!" Emmy said matter-of-factly.  
"Chris and I also have to start this project if we finish our date early."

"Fine." Michael said turning to me and giving me his attention, " who's your partner?" he asked casually chewing down his food.

"Um...I haven't met her yet!Um...we're meeting tonight...so anyways where're you going?" I asked Emmy.

"I don't know probably hooters." She said as the bell rang we went our seprate ways. Wjen the day finished I want'd to die I only had three hours before my meeting with the devil!. 


End file.
